Senran Hiken-chō
by GrimGrave
Summary: Ninjas of the past meets ninjas of the present. Like any other shinobi, they adapt to their enviroment, but how easy can it be when the entire world is strange and foreign? A crossover between Manyuu Hikenchou and Senran Kagura. Rated M for adult themes, NotSafeForWork or children.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to** _ **Hideki Yamada**_ **, and** _ **Tamsoft**_ **and** _ **Marvelous Entertainment**_ **respectively. GrimGrave makes no money out of writing fiction.**

 **A/N: Just something I decided to throw together after having watched through** _ **Senran Kagura**_ **. It'll have a plot, though I use that term loosely. Let me know what you think.**

 **/**

 _ **Senran Hiken-chō**_

 _Chapter 1 – The Enrollment in a New yet Familiar World_

Japan. Edo Period, year unknown. It was summer and the sky was clear, and the sun stood high. It was midday. A faint breeze helped endure the heat.

Under the reign of the Tokugawa Shogunate, women live in fear, an unjust life that benefits few; women's worth is based on their breasts. Big breasts guarantee wealth and popularity; flat ones means that you're not worth anything.

It was nothing but oppression of the people by the lecherous old men who worked in the shadows. A clan made up of _shinobi, ninjas_ , dedicated to enforce this law – this absurd way of life – was created and had flawlessly upheld its assigned duty for many long years…Until recently.

Basking in the sunlight, in the middle of the vast forest of central Japan, the clash of steel broke the silence. Five days and four nights ago, an event occurred and shook the clan and its foundations to the core, and this battle was one of the many results that had and would happen.

The clash of blades pierced the silence yet again and the combatants were in a deadlock. Muscles tensed and sweat ran down pale skin under the scorching sun.

A lone breeze swept by.

"I'm only telling you this one more time, Chifusa!" one combatant said to the other. She was tall with short, white hair and amber eyes, dressed in black that gave her an ominous appearance. "Return the scroll, and I might just let you get away with only a few cuts and bruises."

Chifusa – the other combatant and the polar opposite of her enemy with long, black hair and hazel eyes, dressed in a loose red kimono and white scarf – glared back. "I will not return nor hand over the scroll, sister Kagefusa!"

Kagefusa broke out into a twisted grin. "I'll happily grant your wish by executing you here instead of back home, and taking the scroll from your cold body, sister dear!"

Sisters – sisters by blood through a common father; a father who had decided to name Chifusa as the successor to the clan, to the older sister's displeasure. Having grown a hatred for the unfair system for their land, the would-be successor stole the family's secret scroll – the one thing that contained everything the clan stood for – and deserted her home.

Her sister had just waited for an excuse to have her killed anyway.

The ninjas exited the deadlock and jumped back, the split second used to trying to read each other's moves. As soon as they landed they ran in circles, waiting for the other to make a move and counterattack.

A worried attendant with short, blonde hair watched from the side-lines with the hope that her master, Chifusa, would win.

The two sisters charged at each other, slashing swiftly and accurately as the snake as blades grind once, twice, thrice… four times. They circled each other, jumped into the air as steel met steel once again, and landed without a scratch.

"You've got some skills, Chifusa," the older sister remarked. "But what about speed?" Kagefusa dashed as swiftly as the wind.

Chifusa evaded to the side but her cheek tingled with pain. Her sister had managed to graze her with her blade. Ignoring the crimson trickle on her face, she rushed sideways, her older sister in quick pursuit –

The brunette dodged two throwing stars but Kagefusa was already within arm's length after having thrown them.

–and slashed at her, forcing Chifusa to parry her attack once, twice, before jumping out of the way. The blanche-haired woman had always been persistent and fast, able to track and hunt down people with ease. While her younger sister was no slouch in that area, Kagefusa had always been one step ahead in terms of speed.

Well-aimed throwing stars stopped Chifusa in her tracks. She spun, knowing full well what was coming, and found herself trapped between a tree and the deadlock against her sister's sword. Her attendant yelled, but it was impossible to hear over the older ninja's pleased chuckle.

"You have a long way still to go!" she mocked. "Unfortunately, you won't live long enough to improve!"

The younger sister gritted her teeth in frustration. She was trapped in a corner. If only Kaede had a weapon –

"Ch-Chifusa-sama!" the blonde screamed; her voice was that of fear to the point that even Kagefusa turned her head. "Watch out!"

Before she comprehended what her attendant had meant, the world around her became warped, distorted. Kaede ran to her aid, into the warped mess that surrounded them, and the three fell into blackness.

 _ **x.x.x.x.x**_

Everything was spinning. The dark-haired shinobi stirred – someone was shaking her – and she cracked an eye open. Kaede met her gaze; she looked worried.

It was still sunny.

"Chifusa-sama!" the blonde exclaimed. "A-Are you alright?!"

"To tell you the truth, I've been better…" the brunette managed. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Kaede replied. "There was a strange light and the next thing I know, we're here… It looks like the forest, but there are strange sounds in the distance…"

Chifusa looked around. It certainly looked like the forest, but something was definitely off: it wasn't as dense as the area they had fought in, and the noises her attendant mentioned were a nightmare on her ears!

Her eyed widened. Speaking of fighting –

Chifusa turned to see her sister sitting next to her. "Took your time waking up, huh?"

The black-haired shinobi studied the pale-haired one. The latter hadn't drawn her weapon. If that was the case, the younger sister wouldn't draw hers either.

She sighed. "What was that, back then? This area looks familiar, but something is different…"

"I don't know…" Kaede repeated. "My first priority was to wake you up, so I haven't scouted the area…"

"She's awake now, isn't she?" Kagefusa chided. "I hope for your sake that this isn't some kind of weird jutsu you pulled in the last second."

Chifusa glared at her. "How would I even do that?" She didn't bother waiting for a reply and got up before jumping up to the trees.

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. The forest, while big, wasn't near as wide as when they had first entered it. It was surrounded huge stone towers that touched the heavens, and broad stone paths allowed quick-moving creature passage as they roared in their wake. It was a thunderous, ear-drum splitting noise that made Chifusa's hair stand on edge; just what kind of beasts were they?!

There were people walking around, but what were those odd-looking clothes they were wearing? Were they even in Japan anymore?

Kaede screamed, garnering her companion's attention, and pointed to the sky, terrified. "W-What is that creature?!"

The sisters turned to the sky. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. What kind of bird was that? It screeched without pause and dominated the sky.

"What kind of world is this?" the blanche-haired woman inquired.

"It's not ours," Chifusa stated, appalled. "It can't be." And how could it, with such otherworldly creations all around them?

"Is this… Hell?" the blonde girl asked. Her master turned to look at her; poor girl was frightened to the point that she quivered.

"Don't worry, Kaede." The black-haired shinobi smiled reassuringly at her attendant. "We will find a way back." At least she hoped so. Where would they even start?

Her train of thought was quickly disrupted when she evaded a throwing star in the last second. She jumped down from the tree and unsheathed her blade. "Kagefusa…!"

"I don't know what kind of trick you pulled, but…" the pale-haired woman stated with a grin. "I will escape from this place, and I'll be taking the scroll with me! You two will only slow me down anyway."

"Kagefusa! This is hardly the time for this, and I didn't cause this! We need to –!"

"Pray tell, why should I listen to the words of a traitor?" the pale-haired woman chuckled. "Enough of this. I will take the scroll back one way or another."

Those words were the only warning Chifusa got before she parried her sister's attack. She dashed to the side, blocked another strike, and kept running in an attempt to encircle her sister –

Throwing stars embedded themselves in the ground before the brunette and she stopped for but a moment before jumped to the trees, resuming her dash. Kagefusa had always had good reflexes and keen eyes – attacking from her blind-spot would not be easy, and head-on was just as risky.

"I already know what you're trying, sister!" the older shinobi yelled.

Startled, Chifusa changed tactic; she reached for her pouch and found the small, sphere-shaped object perfect for the situation, and threw it at her sister's feet. The explosion itself wouldn't harm her, but the cloud of smoke that emerged would give the brunette an edge as she dove right at her –

 _´If I can just knock her out for now…´_

A _´click´_ and a _´bang´_ shattered that hope as something flew by Chifusa and grazed her arm. She fell down to the ground, clutching her right arm as her sister sauntered over, a rifle slung over her shoulder.

Good reflexes, keen eyes, **and** an excellent markswoman. Kagefusa smirked.

"A good attempt." She aimed at the brunette, straight between the eyes. "Complain in the afterlife, if you so wish."

Chifusa glared right into the rifle's maw. Her sister was quick enough with her trigger-finger to rule out any hope of escape. Her mind swam through memories – memories of times long gone, her childhood, up to this exact moment.

 _´Mother…!´_

Just as the situation looked bleak, a violent smokescreen engulfed the area in the blink of an eye. When it settled, a man was standing in front of the brunette with his back turned, holding Kagefusa's rifle.

"Just what is going on here?" he said with command in his tone. "What are you girls thinking, starting a fight in public and without a Shinobi Barrier?"

 _´"Shinobi Barrier"?´_ Chifusa wondered but her concerns were quickly focused elsewhere; the man before her had managed to disarm her sister without effort!

Kagefusa peered around, her bravado faltering for a second before she cracked a wicked grin. "My, my, looks like I'm outnumbered. But don't think you've won just yet!" She met her younger sister's gaze. "Your luck won't last forever, Chifusa!"

She vanished without a trace.

"Looks like the troublemaker got away." The man turned to Chifusa. He had stern-yet-gentle eyes and white hair, though he didn't look that old. "Can you stand?"

The brunette nodded and got up, still clutching her right arm. She bowed. "Thank you for your help, sir."

"Don't thank me just yet. I still have to contact your academy and let your superiors know of what happened," he replied. "Which academy are you from? _Gessen_?"

"´Academy´?" Chifusa and Kaede exchanged looks. "If you mean clan, then we're from the Manyuu clan, sir. Or, rather, we used to be."

The man eyed her, unamused. "I have never heard of that clan. Am I to believe that you're not from a Shinobi Academy?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what this "academy" of yours are, sir." Her mind reeled; the Manyuu clan were well-known, how could this man, who had to be a shinobi himself, not have heard of them? "I have to ask you, where are we, exactly?"

The man was looking at her funny now. "…You're in Japan, Asakusa neighbourhood of Tokyo. Did you hit your head in the battle?"

Tokyo? That couldn't be… That was miles away from the Manyuu clan's home, and Japan had no giant stone towers or hosted beasts like these!

By now, Kaede had already begun treating Chifusa's wounds, but the brunette's mind was elsewhere. "This is surreal…Just where are we…"

"I've already told you," the man stated, arms crossed. "If you don't belong to any academy, does this mean that you deserted it?"

"W-We're not from any academy, whatever it is!" the blonde shinobi exclaimed.

"You have to be if you're shinobi," he replied.

"If you don't mind, sir," Chifusa spoke up. "But would you mind answering a few questions? First of all, what year is it?"

"…Are you serious, girl?" The man arched an eyebrow. "The year is 2013."

Chifusa lost her composure for a moment. Nothing made sense any more, yet she pressed on. "W-What about women's role in society, are flat-chested women regarded as trash?! Are only the well-endowed ensured wealth and status?!"

The man's expression was comically baffled. He blushed, taken aback, and stuttered for a good minute before calming down. "That's… No, that's not the case at all. Women are equal to men, all things considered, although there could be some improvements… And while some people might favour a woman for her… well, bust, that's not the general practice."

The brunette and the blonde exchanged a bright smile and sighed. "That's… That's wonderful to hear…" She blinked. "My apologies, sir! I haven't even introduced myself; I'm Chifusa, and this is my friend and attendant, Kaede."

"I see…" The man smiled back. "You can call me Kiriya. I believe it is I who will be asking you a few questions now. We have a lot to talk about."

 **/**

Hanzō National Academy. Founded 1919, this building was at first a normal school, until the Light Faction of ninjas were established and used parts of the school (those grounds are off-limits to normal students) as headquarters. While over one thousand students are enrolled here, only a handful attends as ninjas.

Two of whom are already making a ruckus.

"Asuka-chaaan!" The tone of a certain blonde's voice was the only warning the brunette shinobi had before being tackled from behind and having her breasts fondled without permission. "Time for our morning greeting!"

The brown-haired girl – Asuka, second year student – cried out and squirmed. "K-Katsu-nee! S-Stop this a-already!"

The blonde – Katsuragi "Katsu-nee", third year student – snickered into a crimson shell. "Come now, it's a daily routine by now, and you're wide awake now, aren't you?"

"I wasn't tired!"

"It's fine, it's fine, don't sweat the details!" Katsuragi replied, groping soft, malleable mounds with a sly smile. "It'll wake _me_ up for sure –"

A soft albeit strong blow to her head had the blonde floored and Asuka freed. "Katsuragi-san, please behave yourself!"

The brunette beamed. "Ikaruga-san, thank you!"

Ikaruga – third year student and class representative – managed a smile. "Not a problem, Asuka-chan. Now get dressed, or else we'll be late."

"Got it!" Asuka responded and redressed herself. "So what are we going to do today? Is it throwing dagger throwing, or basic gymnastics?"

The black-haired girl shook her head as she helped Katsuragi up. "Neither. We are to report to Kiriya-sensei's office. Apparently, there are a couple of new students enrolling here."

The brunette smiled. "New students?"

"New students?!" Katsuragi exclaimed and cheered. "YES! Please, Ninja God, let them have well-developed bodies for me to fondle!"

"You **will** be on your best behaviour, won't you, Katsuragi?" The tone in Ikaruga's voice send shivers down her classmate's spines. "It's bad enough that you harassed the other four who enrolled here last month."

The blonde swallowed hard and rubbed her neck. "Y-Yes, my a-apologies… Still, it's a shame that Ayame, Muramasa, Fuuma, Siemei, and Hijikata all are on that fieldtrip…I barely got to know them…"

"They are better off without your way of getting to know people, Katsuragi," the black-haired girl stated. "If you're both done, then let's head to see Kiriya-sensei."

 _ **x.x.x.x.x**_

"Good, you're all here," Kiriya stated as the girls entered the room. "Although a little late…Take a seat, you three."

Doing as told, the trio sat down on the cushions, joined by the first year students, Yagyuu – a lavender-haired silent girl with long pigtails – and Hibari – a pinkette who always remained by Yagyuu's side –as all eyes turned towards the new girls.

"Oooh, _niiiice_!" Katsuragi exclaimed as she observed the freshmen's. "They're filling out our uniforms quite nicely, huh! Just the kind of newbies I was hoping for!"

"Behave, Katsuragi!" Kiriya scolded. He cleared his throat. "Everyone, I would like introduce you to your new juniors who, due to certain circumstances, are starting today. They have…" He paused. "They are from a hidden Shinobi Village that's secluded itself from the outside world. Treat them well."

The black-haired freshman bowed before them. "My name is Chifusa Manyu. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Kaede Manyu," the blonde one said next as she bowed. "Pleased to meet you!"

 _´Chifusa-chan, huh?´_ Asuka observed the brunette. _´She looks older…Is she really a freshman?´_

Ikaruga was talking about something about her being the class rep, likely going through what her duties were, but Asuka ignored her for the time being and observed the raven-haired freshman. She was rather handsome, in her own way with the more mature look and build; her face, posture, and the look in her eyes emanated reliability and matureness.

Especially that sharp gaze in her hazel eyes that looked around, studying and-

…met Asuka's tawny ones?

-chestnut orbs focused on each other and the raven-haired girl cracked a small but breath-taking smile.

 _´Whoa…´_ Asuka forced herself to look away. _´She's pretty…´_

"Leave it to me!" Katsuragi boasted, leaving her brunette classmate confused (what on earth had the conversation been about to get the blonde all fired up? She must've spaced out a lot longer than she thought) "Chifusa-chan, I'd be happy to show you around after this!"

"Oh? Why, thank you, that'd be –"

"I believe I'm better suited for that than Katsuragi-san, Chifusa-san," Ikaruga interrupted. "It'd be troublesome if my friend here were to try anything… non-consensual." She ignored the blonde's little outburst at her statement. "But I think we're all due for a little bite, no?"

 _ **x.x.x.x.x**_

It was sunny outside. The sunlight filtered through the window as Chifusa basked in it, nibbling on her sushi-roll as she did.

"You're not going to join the others, Chifusa-sama?" Kaede asked behind her.

The raven-haired girl shook her head. "Not now. I need to be alone with my thoughts for a bit."

The blonde giggled. "You and me both. I guess we just have to try and adapt, huh?"

"Adaption…Yes, I guess you're right."

Of course Kaede was right; what else could they do in this new yet familiar world?

Her mind reeled.

 _/ "I told you, the Tokugawa Shogunate has been over for many, many years. And there are no historical records whatsoever about this "Manyuu Clan" you're referring to." /_

She sighed. "I should be glad that my clan doesn't exist in this time. I guess, without the scroll, they fell into decline."

"Let's hope that's the case." Kaede smiled and took a big bite out of her sushi-roll. "Ooh! This is good!"

Chifusa chuckled. "It is, isn't it?"

 _/ "But what can we do? We know nothing of this world. We don't belong here…"_

" _If what you're telling me is true, then let me first ask you this: have either of you killed someone?"_

 _Chifusa and Kaede looked at each other./_

"We're lucky that Kiriya-sensei is such a kind man!" the blonde mentioned. "I mean, to think that shinobi still exist in this time…We have a place to belong!"

"Yes… that's right."

"Chifusa-sama? What's the matter?"

"There's just a lot on my mind, Kaede. Don't worry…" Her voice trailed off as she stared into the distance. "…Kaede."

"Yes, Chifusa-sama?"

The raven-haired ninja let out another sigh. "We were indeed lucky to end up here, but… This world is nothing but mystery to us… Where do you think Kagefusa went?"

 **/**

Elsewhere, Asakusa neighbourhood. The sky was painted gold and crimson with the sun setting in the horizon. A chill wind blew by.

 _´Just what in the Hell is this?´_ the blanche-haired shinobi wondered as she studied her surroundings; these stone buildings were absurd, and people – women! – walked around without a care, wearing clothes that didn't befit their low status!

She had hid herself in the shadows of two buildings, watching, planning. Before she could escape from her sister's technique, she had to retrieve her family's secret scroll from her traitor sister.

But before any of that, she had to find food and replenish her strength. She stepped out of her hiding place –

Something bumped into her and, while Kagefusa didn't know its name, it was short, had long black hair, and was already _very_ annoying. "H-Hey! Watch where you're going!"

She glared daggers at the little girl. She wore an eyepatch – cute. "Excuse me? Don't you know your place, flat-chest?"

The girl sputtered. "F-Flatchest?!"

"Oi, Mirai," someone called and Kagefusa turned towards the source: four women approached them, the source of the voice being a girl with emerald hair. "Is something the matter?"

"Th-This woman bumped into me, and then called me flatchested!"

"Well," the brunette of the group began. "While she is correct about your bust –"

"Homura-san!"

"…I don't appreciate her trying to pick a fight with us."

Kagefusa merely grinned. "Think you can take me on, girl?"

The girl – Homura – chuckled. "Shinobi Barrier!"

This would prove to be a fun pastime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to** _ **Hideki Yamada**_ **, and** _ **Tamsoft**_ **and** _ **Marvelous Entertainment**_ **respectively. GrimGrave makes no money out of writing fiction.**

 **A/N: Please leave feedback. Thank you. I also have important news down below.**

 _ **Senran Hiken-chō**_

 _Chapter 2 – The Modern World of Shinobi_

 _/ "I find this all very strange, but I suppose stranger things have happened," the man known as Kiriya stated. He seemed to take the situation in good stride, all things considered. "A world where only well-endowed women are granted wealth and status in society, huh…"_

" _Y-Yes... As absurd as it sounds, that's the world we came from," Chifusa replied. "I won't hold it against you if you won't believe us, but we are telling the truth."_

 _The man made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "You seem like honest girls… I'm inclined to believe you, but I still have to do something about this situation…" His expression became brighter as he smiled. "But first of all, let me put your worried minds at ease by telling you that this "Manyuu clan" does not exist here. There are no rules or laws about women and their busts; our society believes in equality."_

 _The two girls turned to each other. "D-Did you hear that, Chifusa-sama?! The Manyuu clan doesn't seem to exist!"_

" _A world without my clan's influence…" The raven-haired girl softly laughed. "It sounds almost too good to be true."_

" _That's reality, though. However, back to the subject at hand; you are both shinobi, and since we don't know what caused you to end up here, you don't have anywhere to go." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I have a proposition for you two. I happen to be a teacher for a school where I train aspiring girls like yourselves to become shinobi. If you are to live in this world from now on, you could still live as shinobi by attending the school. It would be a similar lifestyle, although I use that term loosely."_

 _He paused. "Furthermore, you can't let people know of the existence of Shinobis."_

 _Chifusa shot a confused look. "…Being a ninja is something one must keep a secret, even here?"_

" _Correct. And by attending the school I will help you adapt to our world."_

" _Won't other people notice that we… well, are puzzled by everything?"_

" _Your cover-story can be that you are from a hidden village that's secluded from the outside world," Kiriya responded. "It's not too far from the truth, according to what you've told me."_

 _The blonde looked at her companion worriedly. "Chifusa-sama…"_

" _What choice do we have?" The brunette smiled confidently. "If we hadn't met you, my step-sister would have taken our clan's scroll and possibly have killed us. And as you pointed out, we can adapt to this world with your help, so… We humbly accept your offer, Kiriya-sensei!"_

 _The man laughed./_

"A similar life, huh…" It was a new day. Chifusa stared out of the window from her assigned room. The room was the size of a small house from where she came from, and it held so many wonders on its own; like the "lamp", an artefact that provided illumination akin to a small sun through the click of a button, or the bed that was for commoners, yet softer than anything she had ever lied on.

Outside she witnessed a portion of the "modern" world; the thunderous, speedy beasts kept going back and forth on the stone-road a few yards away and people were walking by. They seemed to be at peace, from what she could tell.

"Admiring the outside world, huh?" The brunette looked behind her to see the blonde classmate – coincidentally, her upperclassman – that she had been introduced to when Chifusa first enrolled in this academy. She looked at Chifusa with a slight grin. "I don't blame you for spacing out like that. You've never seen anything like it before, right?"

"Yes… that's right," the brunette replied. "You're… Forgive me; I don't remember your name…"

"I'm Katsuragi!" the blonde exclaimed. "But you can call me Katsu-nee for short."

Of course, she remembered now! When Chifusa had first laid eyes on her, she had been mesmerized by her golden hair. She was rather beautiful, if the brunette was completely honest.

"Ah, yes! Forgive me; I kept drawing blank for some reason… Did you want something from me, Katsuragi-san?"

"I told you, Chifusa-chan!" She sauntered over and slung an arm over the brunette's shoulders with a playful smile. "Call me Katsu-nee! And yes, I was chosen to fetch you! It's time for breakfast, you know."

As if on que, Chifusa's stomach growled and she sheepishly smiled. "You have i-impeccable timing, K-Katsu-nee…"

The blonde gave her a look and a little red warning flag went off at the back of the brunette's head. She knew that look – it was the kind of glint in the eyes Kaede got whenever she thought of something perverted.

"Oh, I have great timing alright," Katsuragi replied. "And smooth moves that allows me to do _this_!"

Her hand grabbed the yelping brunette's right breast underneath her school-uniform with a grin. She fondled her mercilessly, even worse than Kaede, Chifusa noted amidst her reeling mind.

"Ooh, you are exactly what I hoped for in a newcomer! These must be at least F-cups, or maybe DD?" Her smirk widened. "Yeah, we're going to have a lot of fun—"

Chifusa socked her senior right on the nose with a content huff. Katsuragi squirmed a bit. Good.

 _´No matter the age, perverts linger it seems…´_

She promptly left the blonde on the floor. She was getting hungry.

 _ **x.x.x.x.x**_

"Allow me to apologise for my fellow senior's behaviour!" Ikaruga – the class-president, Chifusa and Kaede had learned – stated. The dark-haired girl was currently in a rather comedic display, tugging at Katsuragi's left cheek. "I assure you that she's a good person, but her perverted demeanour often comes without warning. I am so sorry that this happened to you on your first day, Chifusa-chan!"

"As long as it doesn't happen again…" the brunette replied, unamused. She scowled at her upper-classman's apologetic expression.

"I'm afraid that she is too far gone to learn," Ikaruga said. "This goes for you too, Kaede-chan; don't hesitate to call for me if my friend here is causing you any trouble."

"I'm not causing trouble!" Katsuragi protested, which only made her classmate tug even harder at her cheek.

"Be quiet and reflect on your actions!"

Seeing the pervert getting what she deserved put a smile on Chifusa's face. Snickering, she took a big bite out of the sushi roll that was for lunch today –

Hazel eyes lit up. The flavours came together and just exploded in her mouth. Each bite and every chew was bliss.

"This…" She swallowed. "This is amazing! Kaede, have you tried this?!"

Her handmaiden mewled with content. "It's delicious, Chifusa-sama! Nothing we had back home even comes close to comparison!"

Their class-president softly laughed. "Indeed, Asuka-chan's grandfather makes the best sushi-rolls –"

Chifusa and Kaede both turned to the raven-haired girl with widened eyes.

The blonde was the first to recover. "W-Wait, Asuka-chan's grandfather is the one who made these?!"

"T-That's a surprise…" Chifusa commented. She turned towards the other brunette. "Please, Asuka-san, give your grandfather my deepest compliments when you get the chance!"

The brunette giggled. "I will. I'm sure he will love to hear the praise."

"He will hear a lot more if he keeps making these," the Manyuu ninja commented. "This is incredible!"

"Don't eat too much, it will upset your stomach." The class-president motioned towards outside. "We still have a day's worth of training to do." Her expression, often impassive or serious, lightened up. "Don't worry; there will be more of these sushi rolls at lunch and dinner, if you like. Just be sure to not rush it and take a bath before dinner."

"A bath?" Chifusa cocked her head to the side. "Are we going to a hot spring?"

"An in-doors bathhouse," Asuka corrected. "It's like a man-made hot spring."

Hazel pools widened with mirth. "Really?! That sounds divine!"

 _´Bath?´_ The cogs in Kaede's head began to turn and subtle, knowing grin quirked the corners of her lips. _´That reminds me, I haven't had an opportunity to observe Chifusa-sama's growth…until now.´_

She chuckled to herself. Pleased with the knowledge that she would get a chance to watch her mistress naked tonight, she didn't even realize that her laughter had been joined in by the busty blonde next to her until they both glanced over at each other.

"I know that look," Katsuragi quietly said. Their friends were currently chatting amongst themselves and the short-haired girl quickly caught on. "You're thinking about something naughty!"

"…Who knows," the Manyuu shinobi replied calmly, eyeing the older girl. "Hey, Katsuragi-san—"

"Katsu-nee."

"Katsu-nee…" Kaede corrected herself. "Did you really…you know…touch Chifusa-sama's breast?"

The older blonde's cheeks reddened a little but her boastful grin was enough to confirm.

"How did it feel?"

Katsuragi glanced back at the newcomer, her expression neutral for a second before she grinned from ear to ear. "Soft, malleable, and fantastic."

Kaede smirked. "I know, right? I've only managed to cop a feel through her clothes…"

"Then you've missed out," the older girl replied. "I'd do anything to feel both at once." She reflected for a moment. "Don't tell class-rep I said that! I'll never hear the end of it!"

"Hmph. Good for you, having touched Chifusa-sama's breast…" The younger ninja smirked and replied quietly, "But I have seen her naked."

Katsuragi's eyes widened. Her jaw looked like it would fall to the floor at any moment.

"Are…Are you serious?"

"Mhm."

She grabbed Kaede's shoulders. "You must tell me! No, rather, you realize what this means, don't you?!"

Oh, she knew full well. Never had she thought that she would meet someone like her – someone who appreciated the female body as much as her. "Let's do our best tonight, my friend!"

The older blond clasped their hands together. "Yes! Let's do our best!"

 _ **x.x.x.x.x**_

It was the dawn of a new day. Hot water relieved tired muscles and washed away all stress down the drain. The air smelled of wildflowers, cactus flowers, and Erica flowers and it was with those fragrances that Kagefusa carefully cleaned her body as to avoid the cuts she had received the night before.

"This world has come a long way," the blanche-haired woman said to herself. Running water in your own home, _and_ you could change the temperature at will? It was a paradise.

The body soap got into a healing wound on her arm and Kagefusa hissed a little from the tingling pain that ensued.

 _´That Homura bitch….´_

 _/She didn't know what had appalled her more; the girl who brandished six katanas like a beast's claws or the strange technique she had used to create a separate dimension for them to fight in._

" _Not bad," Kagefusa complimented. "But you just made it worse for you. Your friends won't be able to help you now, girl."_

" _I'm glad that you're feeling that confident, woman; it will make this all the sweeter when I take you down!"_

 _And what a battle it had been; the brunette had displayed tremendous skill with her blades and her agility was impressive. There was a fire in her eyes and ferocity in her moves._

 _The ash-haired woman didn't know whether to be afraid or impressed. But she was no slouch, and she was swift as a serpent, with marksmanship that allowed her to take down a bird mid-flight._

 _It wasn't until later, when they both had reached a stalemate – blood trickling down their arms, legs, and in Kagefusa's case, her left cheek, and in the brunette's case, a gushing wound in her right shoulder from a well-aimed bullet – that the older woman finally asked something that she had been curious about._

" _You called this technique ´Shinobi Barrier´, girl," she said. "Does that make_ _ **you**_ _a shinobi? You're different from anyone I've ever met!"_

" _The fact that you know about the existence of the shinobi would make you one, too," Homura replied with a grin. "What school are you from? You're not half-bad…"_

 _Kagefusa arched an eyebrow. "School? I'm from the Manyuu clan, girlie! So lower your weapons and I might just let you live!"_

 _The brunette shot her a shocked glare. "E-Excuse you?! I have never heard of this ´Manyuu´ clan, and why would I surrender?!_

" _What?!" /_

The rest had been bittersweet. While they had been forced to acknowledge the fight a draw, the older woman had carefully kept score of both of their wounds.

Homura had fewer ones than Kagefusa. While that infuriated her, she had managed to impress them.

At least they acknowledged her skill. But what kind of Shinobi were those girls anyway?

 _/ "It's good to see you again, girls," a woman with lilac hair said; she was fairly attractive, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt which revealed her bust, a tight black skirt and black stockings To Kagefusa, however, the attire looked both ridiculous and enticing._

 _She was the first one to greet the group after they had led the Manyuu shinobi to somewhere in the mountains. Behind the woman was massive gates and beyond that, a large structure worthy of a shogun. "What brings you back here?"_

 _Homura motioned towards the ash-blonde. "We found someone interesting. She claims to be a shinobi, but she's not affiliated with any academies."_

 _The purplette and Kagefusa looked at one another, silently observing and judging each other's worth._

" _Combat efficiency?" The question wasn't directed towards the Manyuu woman._

" _She could hold her own against me," Homura stated and glanced over at the ash-blonde and grinned. "Though she bears more scars than me."_

 _The lilac-haired woman clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "That is certainly impressive. What is your name?"_

" _Kagefusa Manyuu." Short, simple, and straight to the point._

" _Welcome to our academy then, Kagefusa-san," the woman replied. "I'm sure you'll like it here." /_

Her clenched fist slammed into the wall. This Serpent Academy could be useful, as long as she played along with their rules, and they had been gracious enough to give her a base of operations. All that remained was Chifusa's head and their family's scroll.

 _´Should be easy enough. If that man hadn't interfered earlier…´_

Until then, Kagefusa had to prepare; she had been told of new, modern firearms that was far superior than her own, and someone would be training her in the ninja arts of this academy, show her the ropes.

The pale-haired ninja grinned. She only agreed to it because she had a strong inkling that it'd be Homura who would teach her, and she'd love to add a few more scars on the brunette's smug face.

But until then, she would enjoy this shower a little while longer.

 _ **x.x.x.x.x**_

Noon consisted of shuriken throwing, sprinting, and dodging exercises; Chifusa and Kaede had been praised for their "natural skills" in pinpoint accuracy with shurikens and even the withdrawn Yagyuu had positively commented on their abilities.

And as the last shuriken embedded itself in its target – the wrist of an enemy ninja target dummy – the whole class applauded Chifusa.

"Excellent work!" Kiriya exclaimed. "I'm impressed. I had thought that perhaps my training would've been a bit too much, but you both passed with flying colours!"

The brunette beamed. She had always taken pride in her abilities and knew she was a worthy ninja. To be praised like this was encouraging however and it was a sense of camaraderie that she hadn't experienced before.

And it was heart-warming.

"That was amazing, Chifusa-chan!" Asuka ran up to her, eyes shimmering with awe. Had the raven-haired girl not been so taken aback, she would have found her upperclassman kind of cute. "You didn't miss a single target, and you were so quick and your movements – it was as flawless as a gentle stream!"

Heat crept over Chifusa's cheeks as she grinned sheepishly. "Is…Is that right? Thank you…"

"Indeed." Kiriya walked up to her, quite pleased. "It was a perfect combination of gentle movements and lightning-quick attacks. You could learn from her, Asuka."

The brunette pouted (and wasn't that just adorable) but didn't retaliate.

"I could help with her training." The words left Chifusa before she had thought it through. "It's no trouble, really."

The ash-blonde man stroked his chin in thought. "That sounds like a good idea. Asuka, you will be Chifusa-chan's training partner from now on! I'm sure Chifusa can learn a lot from you too."

The brunette greatly smiled upon hearing that. "Y-Yes!" She turned towards her underclassman. "Let's improve together, Chifusa-chan!"

"Gladly!"

 _ **x.x.x.x.x**_

Kagefusa sat perfectly still in the middle of her room, breath synchronized and mind clear. So far, none had come to disturb her. Good. She had much to dwell on.

 _/ "What you have told me sounds like pure nonsense," Suzune – the woman with lilac hair, teacher and current leader of the academy – stated. "What of the others who arrived here with you?"_

 _Kagefusa tensed and grimaced. "A man with white hair interfered. I haven't seen them since."_

 _Suzune looked shocked for a split-second before her expression became once again neutral. Brooding._

" _I believe we can come to a mutual understanding," she said. "We will help you, Kagefusa-chan, if you help us. We help you retrieve the family scroll you mentioned and in return, you act as a student here; you follow our orders and carry them out regardless." She smiled deviously. "You might encounter those girls again, if you do."_

 _What choice did she have?/_

"Kagefusa-san."

The ash-blonde peered over her shoulder, brow furrowed. As much as she enjoyed her own private quarters it lost its privacy when the group of girls – known as a Homura's Crimson Squad – and the staff of Hebijō Clandestine Girls Academy could just walk right in whenever they pleased.

But what made her bristle more than the lack of privacy was the girl standing by the doorway with that neutral expression of hers; her clothes were torn and didn't cover much, leaving little to Kagefusa's imagination.

"It's time for training," she said. "Let's get this over with."

Tch. "Hikage, was it? I would address me with a bit more respect if I were you," Kagefusa spat back.

"If it wasn't because Homura-san decided to take you in, you would likely be dead." The mint-green-haired girl sneered. "Your hollow bravado does not impress me."

Rather than spitting back whatever insults she could come up with, the Manyuu shinobi chose to remain silent as she rose up from her cross-legged seat and strode towards the girl. "Let's get this over with. I don't like you, and you don't like me, so at least cooperate so we can be done with this."

Hikage carefully eyed her – the ash-blonde swore she caught the hint of a smirk – and motioned towards down the hallway. "Follow me then."

She hadn't properly looked around yesterday, so Kagefusa was slightly impressed as they walked through the academy; for being a modern world, the interior was not too different from her clan's home, and the grounds outside were perfect for ninja training with traps, cold-hearted instructors, and harsh environments.

Had this been in her time – she had learned that this was apparently many, many years into the future – the students would have been rejected; all the girls were not even half as well-endowed as Kagefusa. In her eyes, she outranked them in terms of class by breast-size alone, despite various claims that bust-size was irrelevant.

At least she had gotten a rouse from the little tyke with the eyepatch about it.

"I don't intend to make small-talk," Kagefusa began. "But why are you even here? I know you and your little friends are runaway shinobi."

Hikage didn't reply at first, seemingly ignoring her. Then she glanced back.

"Our allegiance lies with Suzune-sensei," she explained nonchalantly. "We are no longer students, but we answer to her."

The ash-blonde arched an eyebrow. Interesting. "That woman? I find that hard to believe."

The glistening reflection of steel caught her eye and a loud _clang_ resonated throughout the training grounds as Kagefusa parried Hikage's blade, forcing the two of them into a deadlock.

"I would address her with a bit more respect if I were you," the verdant-haired girl said mockingly.

There was a fire in her eyes – a feral look in them – that made the fine hairs on the Manyuu woman's neck stand on edge, but not from fear.

 _´What is this sense of bloodlust I'm feeling?´_

Perhaps training with this girl could be fun after all. They stepped away from each other.

"Duly noted," the ash-blonde replied with a smirk. This would be a highly edifying experience. "Let's hurry. I can't wait to see what you can do."

Hikage sheathed her knife. "Likewise."

 _ **x.x.x.x.x**_

Lunchtime. After shuriken-training and sprinting (which had been a tie between the class-president and Yagyuu) the class had decided to take advantage of the sunny weather and eat outside; there were a secluded area reminiscent of a park outside the ninja academy section of the school, allowing the students a peaceful and quiet area.

Katsuragi, however, broke the silence and laughed. "Calm down, Chifusa-chan! There's plenty of food to go around!"

The raven-haired ninja shot her a playful grin. "I can't help it; these sushi rolls are too good!" She gulped them down with a content sigh. "I appreciate good food; it's as simple as that."

"Oh, she does!" Kaede chirped in. "Chifusa-sama _loves_ to eat! Even though she's such a glutton, she has such a nice, well-developed body—"

A firm headlock had the blonde struggling to spout out nonsense as the dark-haired girl squeezed tighter. "Don't say such unnecessary things!"

Katsuragi simply laughed while the others pitied their underclassman.

"T-That remind m-me…" Hibari – the airheaded, bubbly pinkette of the class – said, earning Chifusa-s attention. "Why is Kaede-chan referring to you with _´sama´,_ Chifusa-chan?"

Hazel eyes widened and Kaede was released from her hold. "That's…" She was at a loss for words. Was it strange in this time to have people refer to you with such honorifics? For a moment she was unsure how to answer that—

"It's because I'm her handmaiden," the short-haired blonde replied. "I was chosen to be Chifusa-sama's attendant from when we were both young, so it's only natural that I refer to her as such!"

Their classmates looked surprised but let it be at that. The black-haired ninja met her handmaiden's eyes and silently mouthed ´thank you´.

´You're welcome´.

"That reminds me." Yagyuu, who usually didn't talk much, stared at the dark-haired girl. "Where is this shinobi village of yours? You would think a whole village would have been found eventually."

Chifusa stared back. "There would be no point in telling you since it is supposed to be hidden," she commented with a playful grin. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"It is indeed disappointing," the pigtailed girl replied. "That you have to lie. I wonder if this village of yours even exist."

"W-Why would we lie about that?" Kaede asked.

"Yagyuu-chan." Ikaruga threw a disapproving glance at her classmate. "That's enough."

"I was merely stating—"

An adorable (though it wasn't meant to be) sound emitted from the pinkette, earning everyone's attention. "Oh no! I dropped my sushi roll on the grass…"

The snow-haired girl was a by her side in an instant with an arm soothingly place over Hibari's shoulders. "It's okay, Hibari. You can have mine."

The pinkette beamed at that, and Yagyuu's expression changed, Chifusa noted; it was warm, kind, and…well, the complete opposite of how the girl usually was.

Observing those two, Chifusa couldn't help but to smile. "Those two are rather close, aren't they?"

"They have been like that since day one," Ikaruga explained. "They are basically sisters at this point. It's quite endearing to watch."

"Yeah," Katsuragi added. "A certain kind of sisters if you catch my drift, Chifusa-chan!"

The black-haired girl just looked at the blonde sceptically, ignoring that the latter was nudging her with her elbow and winking. The meaning behind the blonde's statement wasn't lost on her, however.

She peeked back over at Yagyuu and Hibari; they certainly were close, and the way the snow-blonde was looking at her friend could definitely be interpreted differently.

…It kind of _was_ endearing to watch them, she figured.

"Chifusa-chan." She turned to her left, meeting brown eyes. "Do you want another sushi roll?"

The Manyuu shinobi beamed. "Gladly! Thank you, Asuka-san!"

The brunette giggled. "Don't mention it."

Enjoying her food, Chifusa leant back, supporting herself with her arms. So far, she liked this "modern world."

 _ **x.x.x.x.x**_

Having thought how much she had enjoyed this world, Chifusa would have never guessed that she would doubt herself. Yet here she was in the wilderness, watching their teacher teaching her classmates—

"W-What is this transformation you're doing?!" she exclaimed. Having watched Asuka transform from their uniform to – well, a different kind of uniform – was bewildering. She had been aware that there were different kind of techniques, but she had only associated them with breasts.

Asuka cocked her head to the side. "Hm? What's wrong, Chifusa-chan?"

"You don't know of the Shinobi Transformations?" Their class-president approached the Manyuu girls. "I suppose it didn't exist in in the past…Shinobi has evolved through the ages, so I guess it can't be helped." She smiled at them reassuringly. "Don't you worry, I'm sure you can do it too."

"With a helping hand, they'll be able to," Kiriya stated. "Asuka, teach Chifusa and Ikaruga, you teach Kaede."

"Okay!" The brunette gently pulled Chifusa along with her a few feet away. "Okay, so! The Shinobi Transformations are basically physical techniques that use the Attribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously."

The black-haired woman stared at her questionably.

"I'm surprised you would use such impressive words," Ikaruga commented, clearly amused. "Almost sounds like you're copying my explanation word for word."

Asuka sheepishly smiled. "Is that right…?"

"It's because she never gets to teach someone else!" Katsuragi laughed, earning a stern glare.

"I'll give you both a quick summarization," the class-president stated. "As Asuka-chan said, Shinobi Transformations is a tool by releasing your body's spiritual energy. It'll changes your outfits based on your idealized appearance and acts as your armour and will strengthen you, but it can be destroyed by physical attacks. Allow me to demonstrate."

The dark-haired girl stepped back. She closed her eyes in concentration as a faint glow of red and green surrounded her, glowing brighter still, until it became too much to keep your eyes open.

When the light faded, it was as if they were looking at a different person; the school-uniform had been replaced with white gold-trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few golden tassels strewn across and a short gold-trimmed white skirt and boots of similar colours to her jacket, accentuated by black tights underneath.

While the uniform was foreign to the Manyuu ninjas (having never seen such clothes before) they were no less impressed with the air of authority Ikaruga now carried herself with.

"Well?" she asked. "What do you think?"

Kaede was the first to recover from being awestruck. "Sooo cooool! You look so cool, Ikaruga-sempai!"

The dark-haired girl blushed – unusual, seeing how calm she had been the whole time – and averted her eyes. "T-Thank you…"

"Kaede." The blonde turned to her friend and the latter grabbed her by the scruff of her uniform, away from the others. "Excuse us for a moment!"

"What is the matter, Chifusa-sama?" her handmaiden inquired. Chifusa sighed, her expression distressed.

"…Kaede…" Chifusa finally said. "I think shinobi have changed rather… _drastically_ since our time…"

"I-Indeed..." the blonde replied. "Ikaruga-san's outfit isn't exactly…shinobi-like, is it? Those colours stand out…But she looks so cool, don't you think?!"

"Yeah, she does…" Another sigh. "Let's not even talk about Katsuragi-sans' _´outfit´_! What kind of ninja walks around with—" She gestured over her shoulder towards the busty blonde. "Metal boots like those?! Wait—no, _why_ is she at the brink of baring herself?!"

"Hibari-chan's isn't that practical either—" She quickly looked over her shoulder. "Eh?! Katsu-nee is baring herself?!"

"…Kaede."

"Y-Yes, Chifusa-sama?"

The black-haired ninja grimaced. "I think we both are better off not learning about these transformations."

"Oh…Okay…" Kaede replied, but she wasn't fully committed; the image of her friend transforming to an outfit like Katsuragi's popped into her mind, her breasts barely clothed by their uniform for her to see, swaying from side to side.

 _´I'll think about that later.´_

 _ **x.x.x.x.x**_

After a long, tiresome day, evening has finally arrived, setting in the horizon and painting the sky gold and crimson.

The afternoon had been nothing but Transformation training for the newcomers, and it had been fruitless; Chifusa and Kaede had been diligent to at least learn how to, even though they (read: Chifusa) wasn't completely convinced it was necessary. Nevertheless they had tried without any results.

 _It takes time and dedication,_ Kiriya had told them. _You will eventually get the hang of it, so don't be discouraged!_

As long as her outfit wasn't as bad as Katsuragi's, it would probably not be a bad idea to put some effort into the training.

All kinds of thoughts ran through the raven-haired ninja's mind as she stepped into the bath, relishing in the warm water. Her hair undone, it was loose from knots and draped down her neck at shoulder-length. Her svelte body was soothed, muscles relaxing, and her large breasts nearly floating

She chuckled and grabbed them, giving them a gentle squeeze and fondled them to allow the bathwater to get everywhere of her chest. It felt satisfying to do this after having walked around with a breastbindings and that ridiculous-looking (and constricting) uniform all day.

The bathhouse was wide – almost bigger than hot spring inns back home – and so far, she was the only one there. She contemplated her situation, her family, and her clan's secret scroll; she had made sure it was safely hidden to the point that not even her handmaiden knew.

 _With all this new shinobi training, I need to make time for learning the techniques of the scroll,_ she noted.

The doors opened and Chifusa peeked over her shoulder to see her fellow brunette.

"Hey, Chifusa-chan!" Asuka greeted. "Hope you won't mind if I join you."

"Of course not!" She beckoned her senior over. "I could do well with a chat."

Her upperclassman giggled at that and crossed the room. As Asuka stepped into the water, Chifusa caught a glance; the brunette, much like her, had shoulder-length hair when it wasn't in a ponytail, and her skin was pale and flawless like snow. Asuka had an impressive bust, too, almost as big as her own, judging from sight alone—

Chifusa turned away so fast her neck almost snapped.

 _´What the hell am I even thinking?!´_

"Is something wrong, Chifusa-chan? You're kind of red around the face – have you been in the bath too long?"

She berated herself. "N-No…No, it's nothing." A long sigh. She eventually cracked a smile. "Say, Asuka-san, will there be more of those sushi rolls for dinner?"

The brunette giggled. "Yes, don't you worry about that! I'm glad to see someone so enthusiastic about my grandpa's food."

"I told you," the Manyuu shinobi said. "I appreciate good food."

"I can tell." Asuka ran a hand through chocolate-toned locks, freeing her hair from knots with a content sigh. "Can I ask you something, Chifusa-chan?"

"Of course."

"Your clothes…I think they are kind of cute," she shyly stated. "I would love to have something similar."

Chifusa blinked. "You think? Well…I didn't exactly bring some with me, unfortunately…"

Her upperclassman giggled. "No, no! I wanted to ask if I could bring them with me to a tailor and have something similar made for me. If you want to, you can bring them yourself!"

The Manyuu ninja stared at her classmate, hazel meeting hazel, and softly laughed. "Is that right? I don't see the harm in that."

The brunette beamed. "Really? Thank you!"

Chifusa chuckled. Her upperclassman looked so happy; she couldn't help but crack a broader smile. It was kind of cute, the way Asuka cheered.

 _ **x.x.x.x.x**_

"Lucky~" Katsuragi whispered. "Both Chifusa-chan **and** Asuka-chan? It must be my birthday!"

"Time for me to record any changes to Chifusa-sama's growth…" Kaede murmured.

The two blondes were standing on metal barrels to peek through the open wooden framework that was meant to vent out steam. From this position, they got a good look at their dark-haired classmates: naked bodies glistening from the water, bare breasts that begged to be touched—

"I knew Chifusa-chan filled out our uniform," Katsuragi commented. "But look at her body! And you got to see this every day?!"

"Most of the time," the short-haired girl corrected. "But enough."

The girls glanced at each other, a knowing smile quirking the edges of their lips before they returned their attention towards the brunettes, admiring their physiques; everything from the top of their heads to the tip of their toes were discussed but the general agreement that their breasts were magnificent was the main topic.

"I grope Asuka-chan's boobs every day," Katsuragi boasted. "The malleable softness, combined with their size is a solid 9.5, if only because Chifusa-chan's boobs are bigger…I think." She shuddered and sighed. "What I wouldn't give to fondle hers again…"

"Fondle _what_ again?"

"I told you," the blonde said, annoyed. "Chifusa-chan's breasts of course—" Her voice trailed off. "Oh…Hey there, class-rep…"

The black-haired swordswoman glared daggers at her. "I knew something fishy was going on when I noticed you two whispering at lunch. You have some nerve doing this twice in the same day, Katsuragi."

The fighter swallowed the lump in her throat, sweat rolling down her cheek. "…Can't blame a girl for having a bit of fun, can you—"

A swift jab with the hilt of her sword at her ribs had Katsuragi on the ground. Ikaruga pulled her back up by her ear, ignoring her classmate's protests. Her blue, slanted eyes shifted over to the now cowering short-haired girl.

"Kaede-chan." Her tone was sharp, commanding, and the girl leapt to the ground, sitting down. "I'm disappointed in you. I thought you would know better."

Kaede, whimpering, looked up at the class-president, uncertain. The dark-haired girl's expression was serious, and yet a bit somber.

"Katsuragi is a good girl, but she's clearly a bad influence on you; I advise you to refrain from engaging in such perverted behaviours such as this. I'll let you go with a warning this time." A sigh. Her face became a bit gentler as she eyed her underclassman. "If this happens again, I will discipline you. Understood?"

Heat crept across Kaede's cheeks. Ikaruga mentioned something – something about how they should return to the dining hall as she dragged Katsuragi with her – she wasn't sure.

She sat there for a moment longer, lost in thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for making time to read this.**

 **I'm going to be absolutely blunt and try to keep this short: Once February kicks in, I will put Fanfiction aside.**

 **Why? It's been a long, fun run, but it has costed me a lot of my time, and I'm finally going to pursue my dreams and focus on writing a lightnovel – maybe even a webcomic, amongst other stuff – and dedicate my time to those projects. It's been on my mind for a few years now, and I've procrastinating it for at least 2-3 years.  
I enjoy writing fanfiction, and it has helped me tremendously – Supreme Distraction, my long-term beta-buddy, have been especially helpful and I couldn't be happier to have been given tips from her.**

 **Updates will come, albeit not particularly often. Some of you will be displeased since a lot of stories aren't finished, and I'm sorry for that, but I can't delay this any longer.**

 **So I just wanted you all to know what's going to happen, why it's happening, and thank you for your understanding. It has been a fun ride!**

 **I want to thank you all – everyone who favourited and followed me, everyone who left feedback and** _ **constructive**_ **criticism, and all of you who have enjoyed my stories in general. You guys are just awesome. Fucking thank you for this.**

 **I will see you around. Take care, and stay awesome!**

 **For those of you who feel like raging, especially a certain Mr. 4-Face; Go step on a lego. :)**

 **-Grim**


End file.
